This invention relates to a device for generating lighting effects.
Many differing types of lighting effects generating devices are available. These vary from well known “lava lamp” type devices to more complex projection systems.
There is a constant demand from consumers for lighting effect devices which are inexpensive yet which produce novel and appealing lighting effects. Furthermore, there is also a desire amongst consumers to be able to modify the effects produced by the device without going to the expense of buying a complete replacement device.